


Kiss Face

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [35]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Kissing prompt: <i>Any, Any Parent(s)+ Any Child(ren), Goodnight kiss(es).</i></p><p>In which John and AJ share a bedtime ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Face

John thought he knew what it meant to be a father. You doled out some wisdom, taught your son important things like how to shave and how to drive, and made sure he treated women with respect. 

The reality was so much more. It was feedings at 2 a.m., diaper changes that could make a Wraith cry, and trying to get a little boy excited about strained peas. Being a dad meant insisting on socks, being firm with nap time, and arguing with a semi-sentient city about where little boys should be allowed to wander and where they shouldn’t.

Truth was that being a dad was all about on-the-job training. Good thing John was accustomed to flying by the seat of his pants. 

The best part about being a dad, though, was bedtime. More often than not, John was the one who put AJ to bed because Rodney lost track of time in the lab; some things not even parenthood could change. Whereas John was up and out early, and so Rodney was in charge of getting AJ ready for the day.

“Daddy, snug!” AJ scootched over and pressed himself against the wall to make room for John on his bed.

John propped himself up against the headboard and AJ crawled over and curled up in his lap. Not even flying could compare to the feeling he had holding his son in his arms, warm and small and so very trusting.

“Story, p’ease.”

“Okay, buddy,” John said. He regaled AJ with the story of his first time at the helm of a helo, complete with sound effects that AJ attempted to replicate.

“More!”

“No more. Time for bed.” John scooped AJ up, prompting a squeal and a giggle, and dropped him back on the bed. He covered the little boy with the blanket and made sure he had Mr. Woobie tucked in right next to him. “Sweet dreams, little man.”

“Kiss face, Daddy!” AJ tipped his head back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

John peppered him with kisses, all over his little face, and then it was his turn when AJ reciprocated. He’d need to towel off afterwards, but it was worth it.

“Six,” AJ whispered when he was done, squirming under the blanket to get comfortable.

“Got your six,” John agreed. He dimmed the lights and activated the safety field that would keep AJ from falling out of bed. The little boy was asleep by the time John got to the door.

Being a father was nothing like John expected. It was infinitely better.


End file.
